


Tommy wakes up in prison

by Oblio



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, TommyInnit - Freeform, dream - Freeform, philza - Freeform, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblio/pseuds/Oblio
Summary: Tommy wakes up in prison except it’s sad #freetommy
Kudos: 23





	Tommy wakes up in prison

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night idk what it is anyways enjoy? :)

Tommy wakes up surrounded by warmth. He feels his father’s wings wrap around him, cradling him into a loving embrace. For one blissful moment, Tommy leans into the touch, grateful for the comforting touch of feathers. 

“I love you Phil” he whispers sleepily

Dream chuckles sardonically, “Phil? Oh Tommy, I’m sorry but Phil isn’t here for you. Why would he be? It’s not like he cares anyway.”

Fully awake now, Tommy looks around him and remembers exactly where he is. The soft touch of feathers is replaced by the hardened blackstone floor, and the warmth of Phil’s embrace is nothing more than the heat from the lava. The once comforting heat turns sweltering as Phil’s touch leaves the boy. Sweat drips down his face and he rocks back and forth, staring into the lava. 

Dream’s smiling mask peers down into Tommy’s faraway eyes. He grabs Tommy’s shoulder, a friendly touch but rough enough to grab his attention. 

“We’re going to have so much fun together...”


End file.
